This invention relates to an enhanced vehicle barrier system that may be used to stop a moving vehicle in a variety of applications, including traffic control, drawbridges, rail crossings, security gates, off-road, and crash cushion applications. While the enhanced vehicle barrier system of the present disclosure may be installed permanently, the arrangement of the enhanced vehicle barrier system of the present disclosure may facilitate assembly/disassembly and portability. The enhanced vehicle barrier system of the present disclosure may be used with a variety of anchors, such as nearby buildings or vehicles, such as trucks. The components of the enhanced vehicle barrier system have been designed to allow construction without or with limited use of tools, but tools may be used in the assembly process. If desired, more permanent connection members can be used in place of the couplings used to join certain elements of the system discussed below. Such substituted couplings may require the use of tools for assembly.